dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Knamaka
Overview Knamaka is a male wolf and one of the former Dark Riders. He was infamous for taking over many wolf packs. Basic Information Knamaka is a male grey wolf. He has a black pelt with a white diamond across his chest. He also has dark green eyes. He is incredibly muscular and large. Personality Knamaka is cruel, merciless, and power-hungry. His dream was to take over as many packs as possible, and would use any means possible to achieve that goal. He is extremely charismatic and persuasive, and can often manipulate others to do what he wants. His outwardly cool and collected facade hid his true cruelty and brutality. He would first try to take packs peacefully---but if the packs did not submit, he would quickly resort to violence and aggression. Knamaka was blinded by his lust for power, and became oblivious to the emotions and feelings of others as he killed and attacked without a second thought. His intelligence and cunning made him quite successful in his goals, however. He was raised strictly as a pup in the Northland Pack, making him quite organized, but also rather stoic and stern at times. He dislikes being told what to do, and can be rather impulsive at times. As an adult, he is much calmer and regrets his past deeply. He has become quite family-oriented, and cares far more about being a good father and alpha than gaining power. History As a young adult, Knamaka took over many different packs, making them become apart of the Northland Pack. He met Duni, and sensing she was more powerful as an equal to him, he helped her take over the Rockland Pack and make it apart of Northernlands, though let Duni become the alpha. He helped the Dark Riders out for a while, but he was angered that they prevented him from attacking whenever he pleased, so he cut ties with them and continued on his own goals. He allied temporarily with the Guardians, as he was neutral on the conflicts, and didn't really care who he helped out. However, Knamaka's parents were both murdered in a battle by lions from the Narjotic Pride, which gave him some hatred for lions---reluctantly, he rejoined the Dark Riders as an ally. When a spot in the five Dark Riders was opened, they approached Knamaka, asking him to officially join them---Knamaka accepted, and helped out the Dark Riders for quite a long time. However, he eventually left to join the Light Riders, and his son Hufuer decided to become a Dark Rider in his father's footsteps. In the new generation, he was eventually murdered by Accara. Relationships Family Nerishe - Father Lystis - Mother Kourtney - Mate Jansae - Daughter Hufuer - Son Veuh - Daughter Kosa - Step-Son Turtle - Step-Son Annie - Step-Daughter Friends Percy Fleck Duni Xiure Affiliation Knamaka was formerly one of The Dark Riders. He is now an ally of The Light Riders. Knamaka is the alpha of The Northland Pack. Power Knamaka has the power of Ice. His superpower is to create dozens of ice clones of the deceased person, making them look mangled and bloody, and sending them out to attack, torture, and haunt the attackers. This is activated by the deaths of Nerishe, Lystis, Kourtney, Veuh, Jansae, Hufuer, Kosa, Turtle, Annie, Percy, Fleck, Alria, Xiure, Duni, and any of the Northernlands members. After his death, his power goes to Teria.Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Northwestern Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Ice Category:Northland Pack Category:Northernlands